Crimson Moon
by SonoftheLost
Summary: ichigo goes full hollow after aizen kills rukia and now has to fight to be back to normal...if he can. mild hellsing crossover but primarily bleach. Disclaimer: I DON T OWN BLEACH. if i did i d be rich.
1. Rage uncontrolled

**This is my second story hope you enjoy. Grammar is not my specialty so please tell me where I mess up.**

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

_**Hollow**_

_**Zangetsu**_

Chapter 1

Soul Society, Sokyoku hill Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki battle for what seems an eternity, blades smashing in to the other sending sparks in all directions.

"Human mongrel. You think you can stop Rukia's fate for her crimes against the court guard squads?" Byakuya says fury in his voice as Ichigo's face and his face are only inches apart.

"You ready have no emotion towards your own sister being killed?" Ichigo says angered at what Byakuya continues to push as right.

"It's not about emotion. It's about honor. But you and the rest of your kind would didn't know about that now would you?" Byakuya says

"You know what I think it's time to end this." Ichigo says pushing Byakuya back ten feet.

Ichigo points the giant clever of a zanpackuto out in front of him towards byakuya and the white bandages that wrapped around the hilt and hung off the end wrapped themselves around Ichigo's arm as if by an unseen force.

"Bankai." were the only words that left Ichigo's lips. Then a huge amount of black and red reiatsu leapt from the blade enveloping Ichigo

. Moments later a pulse of energy sends the reiatsu in all directions.

Ichigo stands in a pitch black cloak that hung at the bottom, black hakama pants with a white sash , and wielding a black katana with some chain hanging from the back of the hilt.

"Let's end this Byakuya." Ichigo says raising the new weapon to him

"You are becoming an annoyance." Byakuya says raising his blade up tip to the ground before dropping it "Bankai" and the blade touches the ground it disappears and behind byakuya two rows of giant swords appear from the ground. As all the giant blades stop rising they suddenly burst in to thousands of cherry blossoms. Then they solidify in too dozens of regular shaped blades surrounding them both.

"some this is your bankai Byakuya? I thought as much." Ichigo says nonchalantly "Well then come at me with all you got!"

Byakuya concentrates his power in to his blade and body then white reiatsu comes from his body forming giant white wings behind him. _"_hakuteiken" byakuya says as the energy finishes forming.

Ichigo concentrates his reiatsu in to his own blade. Suddenly pitch black reiatsu pours out of Ichigo surrounding him and bursting forth from the blade.

Ichigo and Byakuya charge at each other both aimed for the kill. Their blades connect sending sparks in all. Both battling for an opening. Then Ichigo twists this zanpackuto and causes Byakuya to lose his grip on his own zanpackuto. Ichigo plunges his blade deep in to Byakuya's left shoulder and cutting through to his back. Ichigo slowly removes the blade allowing byakuya to fall to the ground on his uninjured side.

Both panting having spent massive amounts of energy on that one attack.

Byakuya thinks _"All that reiatsu and he still got me in the shoulder? He should be dead but all he's doing is panting!"_

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice rings out

Ichigo and Byakuya look to see who it is and find it's Rukia running towards them.

"What are you doing here you midget?!" Ichigo yells out clearly anger at her appearance.

Suddenly a tall man with short brown hair and glasses shunpo in front of rukia. Four pillars ascend from the ground around her.

Ichigo watches I horror as this man shoves his hand in to rukia's chest. In a blind rage Ichigo charges the man his zanpackuto incased with reiatsu. As the man takes his hand out of rukia's chest in his palm lay a small purple orb. The man blocks Ichigo's attack with his other hand and turns to face Ichigo.

"Aahhh…as I thought…you certainly have grow in power...Ichigo kurosaki." the man says

Ichigo stares at this man with pure uncontrollable rage. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to beat this man in to paste.

"I'LL KI**_LL_ _YOU_**" Ichigo says as a mask starts forming on his left portion of his face. Five lines three on the forehead and two on the cheek could be seen, pure black eyes with golden yellow irises' could be seen, his left hand had turned in to a five claws, and both feet had changed too, two large talons on each 'foot'.

"You continue to intrigue me kurosaki." the man said

"Aizen what have you done." Head captain Yamamoto says as he and the other captains, lieutenants, and Yoruichi shunpo to the scene.

"What does it look like? I'm putting me true plan in to motion." Aizen says not taking his eyes off the hollowfication of Ichigo before him.

Everyone's eyes widened seeing Ichigo as he was and his reiatsu change to a true hollow.

"Now if you'll excuse us. We have to make so final arrangements." aizen says as he is joined by Kaname and Gin to his left and right as Ichigo's right arm and side of his mask is finished.

Suddenly the sky screeches and rips open revealing a giant eye and many hands. Instantly a the hands reach down grabbing the three captains and Ichigo and lifting them up.

Aizens last words before the opening shuts where "I suggest you et ready for a war like on other."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

"What are we going to do with him Aizen-sama?" asks kaname

"We'll give him a new beginning." aizen says as them look out across the vast desert of hueco mundo

Aizen throws Ichigo 100ft away in too a sand dune. As Ichigo get's up the portal in which the men were suddenly vanishes.

"**_Ichigo can you hear me?" _**Zangetsu asks trying to reach him

_**"Old…man…what….happen…to…me?" **_Ichigo say trying his best to speak

**_"Your rage took control. It was so strong that it turned you in to a hollow." _**Zangetsu say giving clarity to Ichigo.

**_"How…can…we go…back to…normal?" _**Ichigo asks

**_"There is no way Ichigo unfortunately you are now a hollow forever. But we can find this 'Aizen' and see what he knows. He may be able to help." _**Zangetsu says **_"But for now let's get stronger it may attract his attention."_**

_**"I….have…much….choice….now….do I?" **_Ichigo says before he stars walking off to fight and feed.

**SORRY IF THE FIGHT WITH BYAKUYA WAS TOO SHORT JUST WANTED TO GET TOO THE MANY STORY**

**also should rukia become a hollow and join ichigo?**

**please review**


	2. new faces

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

_**Hollow**_

_**Zangetsu**_

Chapter 2

Recap

**_"There is no way Ichigo unfortunately you are now a hollow forever. But we can find this 'Aizen' and see what he knows. He may be able to help." _**Zangetsu says **_"But for now let's get stronger it may attract his attention."_**

_**"I….have…much….choice….now….do I?" **_Ichigo says before he stars walking off to fight and feed.

* * *

Five days have pasted since Ichigo arrived in hueco mundo. He's killed a few hundred hollows, all just mindless breast that attacked him on sight, all quickly killed with one slash of his zanpackuto.

Zangetsu had returned to normal after a few hours in hueco mundo and was once again the giant cleaver that Ichigo always carried, the black hakama pants ripped along the right leg giving him more movement, he was broad and muscular just a bit more than before, his hollow hole on his chest where his heart should be, around his shoulders were small spikes, on his arms two sets of red lines follow the contours from the forearms to the shoulders, he has a long tail with the end looking like it was dipped in blood, white skin as white as snow, his hair long and messy like a wild animal, the lines on his face grew too four on his face, three on his cheek, and another three on his chin, and the red chain that held his zanpackuto was tight against him but didn't bother him.

**"Hey Zangetsu I've killed many hollows, but I haven't devoured them, and yet I feel stronger. Why is that?"** Ichigo asks

**_"It's because you aren't like them Ichigo. You are like a normal shinigami you grow stronger through fighting."_ **Zangetsu says

**"I see, but why is that? I don't feel hunger like rukia said they do and why is it I get stronger fighting?"**

**_"You always where different from everyone Ichigo, you had a high level of power to many, humans and shinigami alike. I have no true answer for you Ichigo, but it's better than you being like the hollow in here."_**

**"Speaking of the maniac, where is he?"**

**_"He's staying quiet for some reason and doesn't let me even find him."_**

In the distance the sound of a fight has reached Ichigo's ears along with the reiatsu of seven hollows

Ichigo runs towards the source as fast as his more muscular legs allow. As Ichigo reaches the fight he see's a hammerhead like hollow fight a lion, deer, and snake hollow and clearly winning. While a shark like fighting a giant insect like hollow that resembled a mantis, and an even bigger one that looked like a muli-legged dinosaur.

Ichigo rushes in, taking Zangetsu on his back. He jumps into the air and pointing it at the hammerhead as he coes apon him from above piecing him in the right shoulder.

The hollow let's out a scream that attracts the attention of the other two.

The dinosaur charges Ichigo, he jumps above him pulling Zangetsu with the long cloth attached to it. Using the momentum he continually spins the blade off to his right shoulder.

The hollow let's out a scream that attracts the attention of the other two.

The dinosaur charges Ichigo, he jumps above him pulling Zangetsu with the long cloth attached to it. Using the momentum he continually spins the blade off to his right. Then Ichigo jumps once more in to the air and brings down the blade hard in to the left shoulder of the dino-hollow, effectively cutting it off.

As Ichigo lands he's suddenly hit from the right side from the mantis hollow, Ichigo looks around to check for the other hollows. The hammerhead is on the ground trying to stop the bleeding of the large wound on the shoulder from the initial attack, and across the chest from Ichigo pulling Zangetsu out, the other four are all wounded from their fight, their backing up little at a time to get some distance from the other hollows and Ichigo.

Ichigo turns his attention back to his opponents and charges his reiatsu in to his zanpackuto, then vanishes from sight only to appear above the dino.

**"GATSUGA TENSHO!"**Ichigo shouts bringing the blade down in front of the giant hollows face slicing him in two, his body disappearing soon after. Then he turns his attention to the last hollow standing, the mantis.

The mantis charges Ichigo arms spread wide, he tries to slash Ichigo with his right arm only to have it caught in Ichigo's left hand, then tried to break out with his other hand only too have the same thing happen.

Ichigo lowers the hollow to his face, then suddenly bits his face taking his eyes. The hollow screams in agony as Ichigo chops all the way through his face. Blood sprays in all directions. As Ichigo's teeth connect he wrenches his head back, releasing the hollow's left hand Ichigo picks up Zangetsu and plunges it in too the abdomen of the hollow.

The hollow's body disappears like the other's.

Ichigo suddenly feels a strange sensation throughout his body, he tries to lest out a yell but nothing escapes his maw. Black reiatsu surrounds him and he feels his body changing once more.

Once the reiatsu dissipates Ichigo is revealed once more, thou this time completely different.

His mask resembled a human skull with two long protruding horns on the sides above the eyes, red tufts of fur on his wrists and ankles, his form was more human with five clawed fingers on each hand and five clawed toes on each foot, his hollow hole seemed to get bigger with two black lines that went along his pecks, two more that went up and around his shoulders, and another two that went up to his neck, his hair had become a bit more keep, no tail was present, and two long black lines that when down his face, across his eyes, and down his chin, zangetsu still in his right hand.

Ichigo walks towards the hammerhead hollow, grabs the hollow by the throat.

**"What were you doing with those two?" **Ichigo asks

**"My lord told me to kill any who didn't bow to his will." **the hollow says **"The others were only tools. They were promised power in exchange for their service."**

**"Who is your master?" **Ichigo asks

**"Barragan-sama I'm sorry I've failed you."** the hollow says before grabbing Ichigo's blade and stabbing it into his face.

Ichigo turns and walks towards the four other hollows and now see's…their all female hollows three Adjuchas and a vasto lorde all with deep cut's across their bodies. The three adjachas show fear at Ichigo's presents but the shark vasto lorde shows none.

Ichigo raises Zangetsu and points the tip down. All the hollows close their eyes expecting death. But Ichigo slams the blade in to the sand. The shark opens her eyes for she is in front of the others and wonders why their not dead, only to see Ichigo kneeing in front of her hands out dark reiatsu in his hands pulsing out and around them healing them in a matter of seconds.

When all their wounds close up, Ichigo get's up grabs Zangetsu and starts walking away.

**"Wait….why did you just help us?"**the vasto lorde asks

**"Do I need a reason for helping?"** Ichigo asks turning his head back to them

**"What's your name?"** She asks

**"You first."** says Ichigo

**"Tia, Tia Halibel."** she says bowing slightly

**"My names Ichigo Kurosaki."**

Ichigo the walks off into the desert leaving the four women wondering why he helped them. Ichigo continues unaware that he's being watched by more than one enemy.

**"Hhmmm Ichigo Kurosaki you are going to be a thorn in my side I know it."**

* * *

**hope you liked really just throw this togerther in 3-4 hours please review!**

**the mantis was nnoritora and the dinosaur was yammy**

**why...i hated them more than anyone else before or after yell died even the bad guy in all arcs and movie i liked more**


	3. story clarity

**First off lets get to what my story is mainly about to clarify to some.**

**In mine aizen didn't just go off and get hollows before getting the Hogyoku. Because what if urahara didn't even make it at all sure aizen's smart but urahara is too. He could have found a way to destroy it stopping aizens plan then and there. Some with mine he'll be getting them together after he makes sure it's hasn't been destroyed.**

**Imagine that aizens face like this**

**Smiling thinking his going to win then 'the fuck where is it?!'**

**and if your wondering why i'm bothering with this. **

**it's because of a review i got a few days a go by a someone called 'Beast king'**

**and i quote "No that ruins the entire story."**

**what does?**

**ichigo saving halibel not aizen?**

**halibel still a hollow?**

**nnoritra and yammy being killed? (IF so i'll change that part but they'll still die later)**

**Or is it my whole story in general?**

**P.S.**

**i'm thinking of making rukia a hollow and ichigo's fracción maybe a bunny hollow because of her crazy love for chappy.**

**or halibel's along with loly and menoly**

**thought's on it**

**the next chaps for both stories should be out soon**


	4. corruption of the fallen

i thank all of you for liking my story and thank you for input and support and to Beast king hichigo you mind taking this

**Sure why not.***clears thoat* **GO FUCK YOURSELF!**

couldn't say it better my self now on with the story

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Hollow**

_**Zangetsu**_

Chapter 3

* * *

Recap

**"What's your name?" **She asks

**"You first." **says Ichigo

**"Tia, Tia Halibel." **she says bowing slightly

**"My names Ichigo Kurosaki."**

Ichigo the walks off into the desert leaving the four women wondering why he helped them. Ichigo continues unaware that he's being watched by more than one enemy.

**"Hhmmm Ichigo Kurosaki you are going to be a thorn in my side I know it."**

* * *

In the newly built palace fort of Las Noches Aizen, Kaname, and Gin continue too watch as Ichigo progresses.

"My, my. Ichigo-kun as improved a lot from the last time we saw him. Only a few days and he's already a vasto lorde. Will his wonders never cease?" Gin says jokingly

"As I expected him to. Especially with the way many hollows just attack any and all things in sight."

"But are you sure he won't be come a threat to your plans aizen-sama?" Kaname asks

"He wants one thing and one thing alone, his family and friends safe. So when he's at his most useful we'll go to him with a deal."

"Work for us and keep them alive. Classy." Gin says joking once again

"For now let's let him have some fun."

And what of the soul society? They may want revenge for rukia."

"Not to worry kaname I left them and rukia a surprise."

* * *

(soul society)

Many days have pasted sense aizen had left with Ichigo and after many attempts to revive rukia, it appeared the nothing could close the hole aizen had made in her chest. Not even Orihimi's Sōten Kisshun couldn't heal rukia.

For many days she lay motionless, but in her mind she only now comes alight with thought.

_"Ichigo, why did you come back for me? I told you to stay away. Why did Aizen-taicho attack me?"_

As these thoughts swam in her head a strange sensation came over her.

Her entire body started too change, white reiatsu enveloping her.

The reiatsu dissipates revealing rukia's new from as a…HOLLOW

Three claw hands and feet, pure white body, her mask resembled a bunny with two large front teeth overlapping the bottom row, on the mask are three flower petals on her forehead, and her hair had grow down to her waist but clung to her head mildly messy.

Suddenly all the alarms in the soul society started to blare.

Rukia instinctively jumped out of the bed, grabbing her zanpackuto and jumping out the a nearby window.

A voice rang through her head **_"You need to get out of here."_**

Rukia ran to the Sokyoku hill and suddenly stopped.

(Las Noches)

"Alright Gin she's in position let's bring her home." aizen says looking at a screen with hollow rukia on it.

"Alright let's bring Ichigo-kun's friend for fun."

(soul society)

Rukia turns too see her captain and brother arrive, followed closely be her friends and the other captains appear in front of her. All of them with the look of shock present on their faces, even byakuya couldn't contain his shock at what he's witnessing

Then the sky once again splits open and as last time the eye is seen but now only one arm present that reaches down and takes her just like aizen and Ichigo.

The sky once again snaps shut as rukia gets within the portal slamming with an audible boom that's hear all across the world of the dead.

(Las Noches)

"and now we have rukia thou I doubt she'll join us after what happen on Sokyoku hill." Gin says unenthusiastically

"She'll join to be made normal again, and Ichigo with follow if she does." Aizen says a smug grim on his face.

**srry it took so long been thinking and want too know**

**what do you guys think of hichigo/ogichi being called alucard from hellsing and ichigo getting guns fron him**

**why their both the complete and total oppisite of zangetsu in style**

**and hichigo is the oppisite i thought ichigo's hollow could have them.**

**and last but not least alucard looks a shit ton like zangetsu and his level 1 release look alot like the final getsuga tenso**

**and this would play into a twist against aizen i'm thinkig of.**

**and if so i'd like to put alexander anderson as a quince**

**next week for me is mid-terms so i may get the next chapter for 'the broken crown' up**

**PLEASE REVIEW X)**


	5. new alliances

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Hollow**

_**Zangetsu**_

Chapter 4

* * *

Recap

"and now we have rukia thou I doubt she'll join us after what happen on Sokyoku hill." Gin says unenthusiastically

"She'll join to be made normal again, and Ichigo with follow if she does." Aizen says a smug grim on his face.

* * *

(Las Noches)

"So Aizen where should we drop our new friend?" Gin asks

"Hhmmm, why not with that vasto lorde Ichigo saved. Her group would more than likely take her in."

"We do need her alive too get Ichigo to join." says kaname

"Then let's drop her off with the ladies and get recruiting." Gin says in his usual peppy mood.

(Hueco Mundo)

A way opens out in front of her, she jumps out on instinct. Rukia lands in the sand below throwing up some and she comes to a stop.

Rukia looks around and sees a vast desert in all directions.

"**Is this hueco mundo? It has too be. I've heard stories of it but this isn't what I thought it would be."** rukia says remembering that the other shinigami said it was full of hollows but where she was she couldn't see any.

**"You just going to sit there waiting too be killed?"** a unknown voice says behind her making Rukia jumps slightly.

She turns around two see four hollows. One that looks like a snake, one that looks like a lion, another that looks like a deer, and the last like a shark.

**"Why are you just sitting in the sand?"** asks the shark

**"I don't even know how I got here."** rukia says

Suddenly images flash through her mind. Aizen appearing in front of her, him shoving his hand through her chest, Ichigo attacking aizen, a mask forming on his face.

**"I need to find my friend." **rukia says looking at the ground

**"I doubt you'll find your friend in this desert. Travel with us we may run across him."**the shark says

Rukia ponders this _"if I go with them I'll have a better chance of living. If not…."_

**"alright I'll come with."**

**"My names Tier Halibel, this is Emilou Apacci**, **Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun.**." halibel says pointing too the other hollows behind her

**"I'm rukia kuchiki."**

**"who is the friend your looking for ?"** asks Mila-rose

**" his name's Ichigo kurosaki."**

**"you know Ichigo?"** asked Apacci

**"Yes why?"**

**"he saved your lives a few days ago."**sung-sun replies

They proceeded to tell rukia of how Ichigo came out of nowhere and not only killed their attackers but also healed them.

**"That sounds like Ichigo alright. Always going stupid things by himself."**

"I'm so happy you're here rukia." a new voice says out of nowhere

They turn to see Ichimaru Gin, Tōsen Kaname, and Sōsuke Aizen all standing behind them.

Zanpackuto in hand rukia charges aizen. But gets stopped short by kaname's hand.

"Rukia, good too see you again. I have a deal too give you." aizen says

**"why would I want too deal with you?"**

"because I came return you too normal and let you see your brother and friends again."

Rukia thought about this "_if I go I may save them from what ever he's planning. But if I do I'm a traitor too the court guard squads. I'm already a hollow and if Ichigo's out there he'll probable take it to save his family."_

"the deal is open too all who want to join." aizen says looking over at halibel and her followers.

**"I'll join. But you can't kill my brother."** rukia finally answers

**"We'll join as well."**halibel, apacci, mila-rose, and sung-sun said


	6. Bird of Hermes

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Hollow**

_**Zangetsu**_

Chapter

* * *

Recap

"the deal is open too all who want to join." aizen says looking over at halibel and her followers.

**"I'll join. But you can't kill my brother."** rukia finally answers

**"We'll join as well."**halibel, apacci, mila-rose, and sung-sun said

* * *

(Las Noches 2 weeks later)

Rukia stands on the balcony of Halibel's palace thinking of where her friend could be amongst the vast desert.

"Ichigo where could you be?"

Just then the door open and foot steps can be heard through out the palace.

"Hello Halibel-sama." rukia and her fellow fracción

(you know what they look like I'm in a rush so skipping descriptions of arrancars)

"Aizen has called a meeting of all Espada and their fracción." she says before turning around and starts walking followed suit by Rukia, Mila-rose, Apacci, and Sung-sun.

(Las Noches throne Room)

The Espada sit in their usual spots (Neliel sits in Nnoitra's seat and Yammy gone) their fracción standing behind them (if they have any)

"My dear Arrancar, we are close to finishing your army. Soon we will have the strongest Vasto Lorde ever made." aizen says as the room grows dark and the projector lights up.

showing a vasto lorde with a skull mask, two long protruding horns on the sides of it, tuffs of red fur on his neck, wrists, and ankles. Six markings from the hole in his chest, two long marks that run down the front of the mask, and long orange hair.

_"Orange hair?" _thought several individuals

Barraggan- the one that kept interfering with his plans

1 stopping the death of the meddlesome halibel

2 interfering with disciplining grimmjow

3 stopping the fight between him and stark

_"So he's going to be here now? Good I could use the training." _thought grimmjow

_"At least there will be some who I can trust fully." _thought stark

_"Ichigo"_was the single thought that ran through out the mind's of many females in the room.

(Hueco Mundo)

Ichigo still walking thru the desert Zangetsu in bankai form on his shoulder.

_**"Yo king, be a while huh?" **_a strange yet familiar voice rings thru his head

**"Hollow is that you?"**

_**"Ya it's me king been laying low betting stronger thanks to those hollows you've been killing."**_

Suddenly a man in a red cloak, pitch black hair, and red sun glasses appears in front of him

**"So this is your new form?"**

_**"Yup, since I'm Zangetsu's opposite I might as well dress the part."**_

**"And what do you want?"**

_**"I want to be king, but since I can't anymore because your already a hollow I'll make you king of them all by making myself in to another blade for you."**_

**"Really just like that?"**

_**"Well you would have to be made a shinigami again **__**in order for it to be permanent**__**, but I'll give you a release phrase that goes with it. It wouldn't be as powerful but more than doubles your currant reiatsu levels."**_

_**"Are you sure you want this Ichigo? There is only so much power zanpackuto can hold." **_zangetsu says

**_"Then we'll add a new weapon each. May guns, I'm getting tired of 'Getsuga tensho' and 'Cero'_****_."_**

**"I have to agree with him on that, so what do I call you?"**

**_"I told you 'I don't have a name'."_**

**"How about 'alucard'?"**

_**"Dracula backwards? That's fine given the name I really have. **_**_So what you do is to activate this power of mine is..."_**

(Hueco Mundo two hours after the meeting)

All espada and their fracción are following aizen to where Ichigo's reiatsu is most powerful and closing fast.

(Ichigo)

Ichigo continuing to walk after talking with 'alucard' and Zangetsu.

Memorizing the incantation he was just taught till it was branded in to his brain.

Then the sounds of fighting reach his ears and the feel of reiatsu as strong if not stronger than his own.

Ichigo runs as fast as he can reaching the site of the fight. Four hollows the first looked like a Phoenix, one that looked like a dragon, and and the last two looked like centipedes.

They are cycling what looks like a strange grinning human with short blond hair, a large scar going from the top of his check down to his jaw, little facial hair present, and strange glasses.

The human had what looked like blades in his hands, but his reiatsu felt more like Uryu's but more sinister.

_"If he is like Uryu then why does he have those weapon?"_

Ichigo continued to look a the fight before him, the strange man didn't even have a scratch on him. But the hollows have deep gashes all over their bodies. If Ichigo doesn't act now their as good as dead.

Ichigo sonido's in front of the man, bringing down Tensa Zangetsu with bone crushing force. The unknown man blocks it just in time. The force from the swing sends sand in all directions.

The hollows are surprised at what just happen in front of their eye's, not one of them could even get a scratch on this human, but the Ichigo was making him struggle to keep hold of his blades.

"So, who are you? Monster." the man asks with a strong Irish accent

**"You first human."**

"I'm not a human. I'm a Quince and the names Alexander Anderson."

_"A quince? I thought Uryu was the last."_

**"My name's Ichigo kurosaki."**

"Kurosaki? You're the only one I've found that's actually strong. The other monsters are nothing compared to the power you have. When you die these monsters who infest this land will fear humans and so to shall the shinigami."

**"You four might want to get back as far away as possible."**

With this the fight began.

Ichigo pulls back Zangetsu and continually bashes it into Anderson's own weapon's. Anderson jumps back ten feet getting some strength back, then charges Ichigo slashing wildly in every direction barely missing Ichigo's lung.

Ichigo kicks Anderson in the side of the head sending him flying in to the near by sand dunes. Anderson gets up face mildly torn up but his face heals in practically no time.

_"Regeneration?" _

Before anything else registered in Ichigo's mind, suddenly blood burst from his chest from two cut's that looked like a large X. standing behind him was Anderson blood dripping from his blades.

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

"I can sense Ichigo's Reiatsu it's close by." as she and all the other's get closer to Ichigo they see four hollows sitting and staring in one direction. All of them with deep cuts on them.

"Why are you sitting here?" Stark asks

**"We're watching the fight between the human we fought and a vasto lorde." **the phoenix replies

Rukia looks onward, in time to see Ichigo get cut across the chest and a spray of blood erupt from it.

"IIIICCCHHHIIIGOOOOO!"

(Regular P.O.V.)

Ichigo hears what he thinks is rukia, he turns to his left to see her with many others surrounding her

**"She's alive?"**

_**"Yo king how about we show them our new form?"** _Alucard asks

**"Not with them so close we may kill them."**

_**"alright concentrate your reiatsu in to your hands then slam them into the ground it'll make a protective barrier for them."**_

Ichigo does as alucard says, upon slamming his hand in to the sand a giant red dome appears around him and Anderson and clearing like it's not even there.

**"Now I won't hold back."**

Ichigo throws Tensa Zangetsu in to the air, then clenches his hands together in front of his face. Zangetsu stops in front of him inches from the ground its tip pointed down.

Ichigo inhales then exhales.

**"The Bird of Hermes is my name….."** he says his voice echoing across hueco mundo and cracking the very ground beneath him **"….Eating my wings….."** pure black reiatsu pours from the ground and forms a sphere around him **"….To keep me tame."** with those words the moon above hueco mundo turns to a full moon with a blood red tint.

The sphere that Ichigo was in dissipates slowly revealing large skeletal wings with a red energy running through the bones, black chains connecting each of them together and connecting to his back, and black energy spanning the full length of them, his right hand now holding Tensa Zangetsu in a black glove, and in his left an white identical twin with chains running up both arms across his chest and around again with the two chains hanging free at their ends, the black shinigami robe still clinging to him, his mask now black with white lines running down his face.

**Ha there it is for now leave you with a cliff hanger.**

**Please review and any ideas i may use them**


	7. battle of the titans

**thanks to all of you for giving me ideas and support sorry about the cliffhanger but had a but of writers block then and Beastking13 sorry about my reaction it wasn't the message it's self but the lack of clarity into it.**

**i was looking at it for what felt like hours trying to understand what you meant. till i snipped and a few anger yells later, sorries to some cops and neighbors i got back to work. again sorry but really didn't understand what you where talking about.**

**now on with the show.**

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Hollow**

_**Zangetsu**_

Chapter 6

* * *

Recap

**"The Bird of Hermes is my name….."** he says his voice echoing across hueco mundo and cracking the very ground beneath him **"….Eating my wings….."** pure black reiatsu pours from the ground and forms a sphere around him **"….To keep me tame."** with those words the moon above hueco mundo turns to a full moon with a blood red tint.

* * *

Ichigo stands in front of Anderson, wings stretched out (a fifteen foot wing span in total), the chains can be heard grinding against each other and creaking with the slightest movement, his hair grew to his feet and flowing in a slight breeze, the claws on his feet and hands turned black and 5 inch serrated edges could be seen in the red light of the moon.

"So that's your true form kurosaki? Not much of a difference."

**"You will see soon enough, my true power unrefined."**

"Is that so monster?"

(I play Disturbed- the Night)

Suddenly Ichigo's white sword was in Anderson's face, only a inch away from flesh. Anderson ducks back in time on delivers a upwards blow. Anderson makes contact with Ichigo's left arm, hacking it off in a quick motion. But as quick as it was off the arm turned to dust and reemerged from the socket with the chain wrapped around it as thou it never happen. Onlookers watched in a confused state as they tried their best to keep up with the fight before them.

(sidelines P.O.V.)

"The speed their going…..I can't keep up."

"Damn it how are they going so fast?!" rukia hears apacci yells

"Stop your complaining, it's not like your fighting him." mila- rose says

"Will you two keep the noise down. Some of us are trying to watch." Rukia says trying to stop one of their fights before it begins

"Why? You trying to watch your boyfriend midget squirrel?" apacci says

"I'm not a squirrel, I'm not a damned midget, and he's not my boyfriend!" Rukia yells at the top of her lungs

"Will those three ever stop their fighting?" sung-sun asks

(Ichigo's fight)

Anderson's starting to slow in his movements, his energy is dropping at an alarming rate.

**"I've faced hollows before, but my reiatsu never dropped this quickly. What the hell is this monster?"**

Anderson asks himself

**_"Yo king, how about we give our friends a show?"_**

alucard asks Ichigo

**"Let's this form is a little to much 'overkill' for me."**

**_"You take all the fun out of the fight but alright."_**

A black sphere once again surrounds Ichigo but this time as he emerges he is back to normal excepted for the gun in his hand.

The gun was silver plated, has a brown grip, a 13 inch barrel can be seen even from the sidelines, and engravings along the barrel.

Ichigo points the gun at Anderson and pulls the trigger,. Anderson blocks the shot with his arms in front of his face.

_"Hhmmm, he can block reiatsu? We'll just have to find a way around that."_

Ichigo sonido's in front of Anderson putting the gun between his arms and pulling the trigger once more, this time it hits its mark getting him in the face. Anderson is thrown back twenty feet landing in the sand. Believing he is dead he turns his attention back to rukia. The done Ichigo made dissipates as he sonido's to them.

**"Good to see you rukia."**

Rukia is wearing regular arrancar sandals , white hakama pants, black under shirt, and a white jacket that opened up to show the hollow hole in his chest where aizen put his hand thru.

"It's good to see you as well. You idiot."

**"Hey you're the one that came back when I was fighting you brother, and look where we are now."**

Ichigo kurosaki I have a deal for you." aizen says getting everyone's attention till..

Anderson appears behind Ichigo and cuts off his head. Blood sprays straight up in to the air.

"Ichigo!"

**It's to late for that, and now your all going to di…"**

**"Is that so well you might want to rethink that, as long as one of my friends are in danger I will not die..."** Ichigo's body and head turn to dust leaving only his weapons behind **"And as long as I have friends to protect I will never give up.."** suddenly pure black reiatsu swears around them and starts to collect in to a form the size and shape of a man. **"And I will not allow anyone no matter who they are to harm them..."** the reiatsu dissipates revealing Ichigo unharmed **"To live."**

Ichigo stretches out his hand and Tensa Zangetsu leaps to it with an audible pop. Clenching his zanpackuto Ichigo brings it down behind him. With a shockwave alone he destroyed fifty feet of the surface exposing the menos forest below. All look at this with shock and aw. Then Ichigo lets out a roar and releases some of his reiatsu bringing all but aizen and Anderson to their knees.

Ichigo and Anderson leap at each other, both of their blades clashing sending sparks in all directions. Upon landing Ichigo's left arm explodes off him. Anderson grins thinking he's dealt a crippling blow to Ichigo only to see it grow back like last time.

Rukia looks down from the battle in front of her and see's Ichigo's new gun in front of her. She reaches down and tries to pick it up, but it weights more that she thought. Quickly she yells "Ichigo!" throwing his gun at him. Ichigo catches it on his pointer finger with such ease it's like it's not even there.

Pointing the gun at Anderson Ichigo asks

**"You understand what your facing….Anderson?"**

"Alright kurosaki I'll leave, but we will meet again." he says before disappearing in to darkness

"My, Ichigo you are still full of surprises." aizen says approaching him

**"What do you want aizen?"**

"What makes you think I want anything?"

**"I'm not an idiot, so what the hell do you want?"**

"I want your help with my plans"

"And why would I help you?"

"**Because I'll return you normal and leave you and your friends and family alone. That is if you help us."**

_**"Don't trust him Ichigo. He'll just use you like everyone else." **_Zangetsu says trying to discourage him

_**"And if he does we'll kill him and be king of death." **_alucard replies

**"Fine, but I won't serve you. I'll work for you."**

_"Just as I thought you would."_

"Since you are at such a high level in your reiatsu we'll put you under shinigamification here. If you don't mind kneel and hold your arms out to your side."

Ichigo follows his instruction and as so as he does white bandages wrap around him and a large glass box appears around him. Aizen takes the Hogyoku from his pocket, it begins to glow at Ichigo's presents. Aizen puts the Hogyoku in a small compartment and suddenly there's a flash of light and before them is a kneeling Ichigo.

His hair had become shoulder length with a few strands in front of his eyes, the hollow hole still present on his chest, the claws on his hands and feet vanished along with the fur on his wrists, ankles, and around his neck, his skin also went back to its normal color, his muscles slightly bigger from all the activity, the shinigami robe still clinging to him but a little lower just covering his crotch and hanging low on his hips (This sent many of the women's faces blushing like crazy), and his mask still on till Ichigo reached up and placed his hand on it making the making white tendrils separating the back and allowing him to remove it fully, beside him and exact white copy of Tensa Zangetsu lay to his right and a black version of his new gun to his right, and a strange holster around his hips. Ichigo puts his guns away in their new home the barrels pointed behind him with the grips facing the same direction as him(it's the assassin's creed three double flintlock holster)

Ichigo turns and walks towards the four hollows that fought Anderson before him. They react to him by trying to hind themselves behind each other. Ichigo kneels once more concentrates his reiatsu once more in to his hands and sending it out and around them healing them like he did with halibel.

As so as they were fully healed Ichigo asks them

"If you want you can come with me, away from all this if you want to follow me."

They didn't answer at first they had just witnessed a battle unlike any other in all of hueco mundo and the victor just asked if they want to follow not that they have to.

Once at a time they nod.

"Well then Ichigo lets get you and your new fracción back to Las Noches and in to your new home."

**the balance of power it this**

**Ichigo kurosaki - primata - 1**

**coyote starrk - segunda - 2**

**barragan luisenbarn - Tres - 3**

**Tier Halibel - cuatro - 4**

**neliel tu odelschwanck - quinto - 5**

**ulquiorra cifer - sexta - 6**

**grimmjow jeagerjaques - séptima - 7**

**Szayelaporro Granz - octava - 8**

**Zommari Rureaux - oveno -9**

**Aaroniero Arruruerie - diez - 10**

**and now i'll leave you with the wises words i've heard in my life**

**"This is a mountain, nad these are dots surrounding the mountain." screen becomes fuzzy and out of focus "God Damn window 7****!"**


	8. should this be a harem?

**For those who like my story thank you, those who don't like some of the things i'm puting they are needed for a move thet will scare the piss our of aizen and the captains**

**also should i make this a harem story and if so who should be in it?**

**tis will be the last interuption for a while so tell me anything and everything**

**Sorry to all who may have thought this was another ahapter im in the middle of mid-terns thing now os the next chapter will be for 'the Broken crown'**

**see who later **


	9. New home

**This is my second story hope you enjoy. Grammar is not my specialty so please tell me where I mess up.**

**Normal speech**

**Thoughts**

**Hollow**

**Zangetsu**

**Cahpter 7**

(Recap)

* * *

"If you want you can come with me, away from all this if you want to follow me."

They didn't answer at first, they had just witnessed a battle unlike any other in all of hueco mundo and the victor just asked if they want to follow not that they have to.

Once at a time they nod.

"Well then Ichigo lets get you and your new fracción back to Las Noches and in to your new home."

* * *

As Ichigo and the others prepare to leave, Zangetsu decides to speak.

**_"Ichigo, I can no longer sustain my bankai. I will have to revert to shikai as will 'alucard'."_**

_"Why is that? I thought that my high reiatsu would keep you this way."_

**_"No very few have that much reiatsu, and if you did you still couldn't sustain bankai. Each one is honed to the specific soul reaper. But your bankai suppresses your reiatsu, if you stay to long it will cause you harm. You were only able to keep it up because of the high reiatsu. But now you are mostly sealed so we must lower it more to keep it at a suitable level or else it would have __adverse effects on your body as well as mind."_**

_"Then if that's the case, do it I'll be fine in the meantime."_

**_"Just remember aizen caused this. He shouldn't be trusted."_**

**_"Let him think he has control. Then knock him off the thrown and take it for yourself!" _**Alucard says finally making his presents known

_"If he goes do anything I'll be ready. But I can't do it alone."_

**_"Then don't."_**

**_"Also king let's give you some clothes. If not those girls will die from blood lose."_**

_"Ya you mind telling me how to?"_

**_"Just like your bankai jacket before concentrate your reiatsu around you and it will form to your specifications."_**

Ichigo concentrates on where to put his reiatsu, shaping it, molding it to his own preferred form

Suddenly Ichigo is surrounded by black and red smoke. Upon emerging they find him in another form once more.

He has what looks like standard arrancar sandals, white hakama pants, black under shirt, his hollow hole still at the center of his chest just above the shirt, a long white jacket cut off at the sleeves with three tails flowing in the slight breeze with grey X's connecting the front, white fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows with a black X's on the forearms and the back of his hands, a collar around his neck, a hood hanging fron the back, and a giant black cleaver that curved at the end. (a hollow form of his new bankai form with changes and new shikai from the manga)

"Well Ichigo, care to tell us about this form?" aizen asks a little intrigued what just happen

"Zangetsu told me it would be best tolower my reiatsu levels or my bankai would start taking it's toll on my mind and body so my blades reverted back to a shikai form, and the clothes are made from my own reiatsu to help lower it more."

"Well it would appear you have a fashion sense as well Ichigo-kun." Gin says jokingly

(A tick mark appears on Ichigo's head)

All Ichigo could think is _"Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him….."_

"Well then should we be off?" Ichigo asks to get his mind off of killing

"What about them?" rukia asks pointing her finger at the four hollows

"I'll use another power of mine to transport them. I'll sense your reiatsu and get us there."

With that the others sonidoed or shunpoed back to Las Noches leaving Ichigo to take his new followers.

"Alright, get close to me and hold on."

They follow his orders getting as close to him as possible. If a flash they where out in the desert then near a large fortress with a large dome and many towers surrounding it.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Ichigo kurosaki." aizen says behind Ichigo "now we'll make your fracción while Gin shows you to your palace."

"This way Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo and Gin go through the Fortress of Las Noches, showing Ichigo every last inch of the fort.

"Aizen said show me my room not the entire place." Ichigo says annoyingly

"Yes but he didn't say not to, and you would need to know this place if you don't want to get lose believe me we've had a lot of those."

After a few more rooms they finally stop at Ichigo's own room

"And this is your palace."

Ichigo opens the door to reveal a large room with a table at the center, kitchen straight ahead and bathrooms of to the right, fire place and bed rooms off the left, large stair case going up to two large balconies one looking out on the false sun of Las Noches and the other looking out on the true desert, with a fountain in the center of the balconies dry as a bone with no water running from it.

"Why is there no water running from the fountain?"

"Because aizen thought you could us a place discharge some of your reiatsu. So he put it in as a decoration and a useful tool and well. Try it out."

Ichigo approaches the fountain and sees a small opening shaped like an orb, Ichigo concentrates some of his reiatsu in his hand creating a sphere in the palm of his hand, pressing it in to the slot the reiatsu is absorbed and water starts to flow from the fountain at a slow pace at first but picks up speed once the entire sphere is gone.

"Well aizen will be glad to hear it work."

There is a knock at the door

"That must be your fracción, just in time"

They open the door too reveal four arrancar girl

One with two black pigtails, her mask covering the left side of her face, and a school themed uniform.

Another with short, slicked blond hair, her mask covering the right side of her face, a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar.

The last two appearing to be twins, the two of them are almost identical in appearance. Of them, however, one is seen with short red hair, while one has longer blue hair which is parted in pigtails, The remnants of their Hollow masks act as some kind of headband, of which goes vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows, they both wear the same outfit, which is reminiscent of the white Arrancar uniform. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts.

"So what are your names?" Ichigo asks trying his best to hide the blush on his face from their outfits

"My names Loly Aivirrne." the one with pig tails says a little nervous

"My names Menoly Mallia." the blond says

"I'm Yin." the blue haired twin says

"I'm Yang." the red haired twins says only a second after her sister

"so you're my fracción?"

They all nod in unison

"alright come on in and pick a room for yourselves."

**So that's it for now thanks to all for ideas i will try and use them all if i can please review**


	10. new thoughts

**Jackson2ooo- i looked it up and it said ying yang twins but her name came up as yin in the bleach wiki**

**Clarity ichigo only has his mask when in his first release, his hair is his second bankai forms,eye have yellow irises and white ****Sclera i forgot to put it in his new form will go back when able,** there will be a massive harem why he deserves it right, and he will have a segunda etapa mainly the form you saw before.

**Normal speech**

**Thoughts**

**Hollow**

**Zangetsu**

**Cahpter 7**

(Recap)

* * *

"so you're my fracción?"

They all nod in unison

"alright come on in and pick a room for yourselves."

* * *

Three days have passed since Ichigo and his new fracción settled into Las Noches

Ichigo was most of the time going off alone to kill rebel Vasto lorde forces that may have posed a threat to aizen's plan. Even so Ichigo didn't complain, it gave him some training from the ones that refuse and some allies against aizen for if and when he betrays them.

_"Aizen…he doesn't care for his followers…only the power he can get."_ Ichigo thought coming back from his newest mission _"The vasto lorde have joined me…. But that's only if aizen betrays us__…my fracción might side with me but what about the others? Rukia might and so might Halibel but not entirely sure on her allegiance…Stark just seems to be paying back a debit, Barraggan would join aizen to kill me for past interferences or kill aizen for taking his throne, Ulquiorra is an unknown but he always feels like he's holding back power, Grimmjow wants to kill aizen to make himself king…"_

**_"But we won't let him." _**Alucard says making his presents known

_"Alucard… been a while hasn't it?"_

_**"Ya been working with our new weapons."** __alucard says reminding Ichigo that he has guns not just a massive cleaver_

_"I Should practice with these more."_

**_"Then why not with you new fracción after all they need some working on."_**

_"I'm not going to put them in front of a weapon I don't know how to use."_

**_"Who says they don't know how to use it?"_**

_"Perverted hollow."_

**_"Hey I'm part of you that makes you a pervert as well."_**

_"Ending this conversation."_

**_"Ichigo, he does have a point…" _**_Zangetsu says trying to clam both of them down_

_"I'm not a pervert!"_

**_"Not that, though the more you deny it the more likely you are."_**

(A tick mark appears over Ichigo's left eye)

**_"They need to get stronger Ichigo. If not then they may die."_**

_"I get your point Zangetsu. I'll train them but they need someone to point out their mistakes as we fight."_

**_"How about halibel she's good with that and you could also train her fracción as well." _**_alucard says_

_"Alright I'll try it out but if this goes bad I'm going to kill both of you."_

(Ichigo's inner world)

**"Good job, now we sit back and watch as Ichigo gets a girlfriend…or a few." alucard says with a large insane smile**

**"Maybe Ichigo's right you are a pervert."**

**"Hay I'm just a part of him. You like it nice and sunny here right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well if Ichigo get some you'll thank me till the end of time, after all this world reacts to his mood and if he's in a great mood then nothing but sunshine and rainbows here and darkness in my corner of the world."**

(Las Noches)

Ichigo stands in front of Halibel's palace thinking what would be the best way to ask her if she wouldn't mine him training his and her fracción

Ichigo hears an argument inside

_"Probably rukia getting in another fight with apacci and mila-rose."_

Ichigo knocks on the door only to be answered a second later

"What?!" apacci says sticking her head out the door "oh Kurosaki-sama, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I would like to talk too halibel."

"She's looking out on the balcony Kurosaki-sama."

"Thank you and please call me Ichigo."

**Mainly short because i'm having some writers block will try and make the next longer**

**Please review :)**


	11. BREAKING NEWS

**sorry to all once again i will be on hiatus for a while, I'm working on going to college to become a game designer and will have to get my grades up.**

**So un-fortunatly i will have to put this story on hold till i get a head**

**i'll try and get back as quickly as possible**

**and i have a damn good idea for a bleach game for all gaming systems :)**

**till i get back too it**

** - Sonofthelost**


End file.
